Um amigo mais que secreto
by alprado
Summary: Entrega de presentes no laboratório


**Titulo**: Amigo mais que secreto

Autora: alprado

Disclaimer: os personagens CSI não me pertencem.

Sinopse: troca de presentes no laboratório

O turno começaria dali a duas horas, eles combinaram que fariam a troca de presentes do amigo secreto antes do turno para ficarem mais alegres ou irritados, sei lá. Então cada um começou a chegar e esconder seu presente no vestiário.

Os bilhetes foram de pouca ajuda, aliás, o que mais se ouvia nos corredores eram as risadas, por que sempre alguém colocava uma piada ou uma pegadinha. Como eles usaram apelidos bem diferentes ninguém na verdade sabia quem realmente tinha tirado.

Os participantes eram: Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine, Wendy, Doutor Robbins, Super David, Archie e Mandy. Uma caixa foi colocada na sala de descanso onde os bilhetes eram deixados, cada um era escrito em um computador diferente, para que ninguém descobrisse pela letra quem era seu amigo secreto.

A lista de presentes era variada de CD a DVD, de livros de história a novos romances, Catherine foi a mais direta queria o novo perfume do Paul Gautier e Sara pediu um vale presente de uma nova de sapatos que abriu na Strip. Todos estavam ansiosos pela entrega, chegaram antes do horário e cada um trouxe um prato de doce, alguns de salgado e refrigerantes.

Cada um ficou em um canto da sala, sortearam quem seria o primeiro. O apelido era Torch. Ele se apresentou, era o Nick.

"Bom meu amigo secreto não deixou muito claro o que queria e como deu muitas escolhas fui pela que mais me pareceu ideal: um CD. O meu amigo chama-se Perc".

"Haha, sou eu", gritou o Greg. Abriu o presente e deu um abração no Nick. "Acertou em cheio".

Todos bateram palmas, agora era a vez do Greg.

"Bom, meu amigo secreto também não foi direto. Então fui pela minha intuição masculina, acho que acertei. O meu amigo secreto é Miss Marg".

Wendy abriu um sorriso e abraçou-o. Abriu o presente, era um DVD do show do Rolling Stones, ela adorou. Deu-lhe um beijo a mais, pelo presente. Pegou-o, uma caixa embrulhada em papel vermelho.

"Agora o meu amigo secreto foi bem conciso, acho que não escreveu mais que dois bilhetes. Entre os presentes que ele escolheu, bom, eu acho que é ele. Eu escolhi o que cabia no meu orçamento. O apelido dele é Tivys".

Quem pulou foi o Super David. Ele sabia que tinha escolhido coisas meio caras, mas não sabia quem o tinha pego. Quem sabe o que viria. Abraçou-a e abriu seu presente. Ele ficou vermelho, era um kit para "hum" aumentar o ... ,sabem o que. Ele ficou realmente encabulado, era o último item e ele achou que ninguém seria capaz de entregar. Mesmo assim agradeceu, mas não revelou aos outros o que era.

Pegou o seu presente, claro parecia um box de alguém. Meio sem jeito, ainda pelo presente, gaguejou para falar.

"Bom o meu amigo secreto, gosta de jazz. Então achei uma coletânea para ele. O apelido é blue".

Warrick deu um passo para frente, levantou o David do chão.

"Valeu cara. Acertou em cheio".

Depois foi a vez do Warrick.

"Bom, meu amigo, ou melhor, amiga. Escolheu um presente bem específico. Então eu sei que ela vai gostar. A minha amiga e Miss Marg".

Catherine deu um sorriso. Sabia que o perfume era caro, mas achava que o Grissom a tinha tirado. Deu um abraço e um beijo no Warrick.

"Meu querido, podia ter comprado o frasco menor".

"Imagina, para uma mulher como você. Tudo".

Ela sorriu, colocou-se na frente e respirou fundo.

"O meu amigo até tentou disfarçar, mas o pedido dele deixou claro quem era. O presente é um livro de antropologia e o apelido dele é Biscate".

Todos olharam para o Grissom, ele riu, não sabia realmente o que pedir. Agradeceu a Cath e foi para a frente. Agora era sua vez.

"Bom, a minha amiga. Queria um vale presente, então tentei achar algo que cobrisse o presente que ela queria. O apelido dela é Cora".

Sara olhou para ele e sorriu. Ele lhe deu uma caixa, ela abriu e ficou vermelha. Ele olhou por cima e bateu a mão na cabeça, tinha trocado os presentes. Havia colocado a renda vermelha que ia lhe dar em casa. ela riu e disfarçou.

"Acho que o Grissom vai ter que trocar o presente, se não alguém vai ficar com ciúmes.

Todos riram. Depois foi a vez da Sara, ela descobriu por acaso quem era seu amigo.

"Eu não vou mentir, descobri quem era meu amigo secreto e comprei o presente que ele realmente queria. O apelido dele é Bismarck".

O doutor Robbins deu um passo a frente, abraçou-a, ela tinha perguntado o que ele gostava e deu-lhe de presente um terno azul para ele. Ele adorou.

O doutor Robbins até chorou, depois que se acalmou leu o nome do seu amigo secreto: Folder.

"Como eu não descobri quem era, e ele tinha pedido um DVD. Comprei um vale DVD para que a pessoa escolha o que quer".

"Haha, sou eu".

Falou o Archie, Todos olharam, ele realmente enganou a todos. Bom a última pessoa que faltava era Mandy. Claro, Archie a tinha tirado.

"Bom, já sabem quem é. O apelido que ela usou vou Shirley".

Mandy abraçou o Archie e agradeceu o presente. Uma mini blusa rosa que ela viu e ele descobriu que era o que ela queria.

Feito as entregas, todos abraçaram-se e desejaram um feliz natal. Chegaram dois casos de roubos, Grissom mandou Warrick e Catherine em um deles e Nick e Greg no outro, ele e Sara ficariam para preencherem relatórios.,

Depois que todos saíram, ele e Sara demoraram quase uma hora e meia para terminarem os relatórios. Mas conseguiram, tudo pronto e nenhum dos outros ainda tinha voltado. Grissom convidou Sara para dar uma volta pela cidade, pois tinham bastante tempo. Eles saíram como quem vai até o restaurante na frente do laboratório, depois deram a volta e foram caminhando pela quadra ao redor do restaurante.

Quando estavam razoavelmente longe do laboratório, ele pegou a mão dela e foram caminhando como dois namorados. De repente, viram-se embaixo de um pé de azevinho e era quase meia-noite.

"Você sabe o que diz a tradição?"

"Não", respondeu Sara. Que não ligava muito para estas coisas.

"Quando um casal para de baixo de um ramo de azevinho, no natal, tem que se beijar. E repetir esse gesto para todo sempre".

"Então vamos começar hoje".

Eles se aproximaram e trocaram um beijo apaixonado, e todo natal após aquele eles repetiriam o gesto.

**Fim**

**Feliz Natal para todos.**


End file.
